Filler effilé : Ce qui fait l'humanité
by Adlyne
Summary: Videl refuse que le monstre à l'origine de la destruction de la terre habite sous le même toit que sa famille. Emportée par sa colère, elle trouve refuge au Mont Paozu. Les problèmes des autres lui font alors revoir son jugement et découvrir certaines choses qui lui étaient encore inconnues.


On ne cessait jamais de dire à Videl qu'elle avait quelque chose dans le regard semblable à un ange. Qu'elle avait les traits de sa mère. Miguelle Satan était décédée quelques temps après la naissance de sa fille, trop sûre d'elle, trop ambitieuse. C'est sur le tournage d'un film d'action qu'elle perdit la vie, frappée à la tête par une barre de fer trop lourde, dans un décor trop réaliste.

Mais Videl n'était pas un ange. Non elle n'avait rien de cette femme que son père semblait avoir à tout jamais oublié, rien de cette ancienne cascadeuse qui avait toujours rêvé de devenir comédienne. Rien de cette inconnue, qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que lui donner la vie. Elle la détestait pour cela d'ailleurs. Ne pouvait-elle pas être autre chose que le souvenir des autres ? Une anecdote de tournage ? Lui appartenir un peu plus que par le sang ?

Depuis le cockpit de son aérocraft, elle observait de loin Chichi Son occupée à servir son cadet d'un plat remplit de victuaille et de tendresse. Malgré la nuit et la pluie, elle voyait le regard remplit d'amour que donnait cette mère à son fils, elle en avait un autre similaire pour son mari fraîchement ressuscité, plus glouton que jamais. Un tableau presque parfait, ne manquait que l'aîné qui devait sans doute réviser à en croire la lumière à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Videl était déchirée entre l'envie d'avoir un dîner similaire avec son père et l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour le monstre qu'il avait aujourd'hui imposé à leur famille. Ne pouvait-il pas ramener une femme, un homme, un humain qui dans le pire des cas n'en aurait eu qu'à sa fortune et sa gloire ?

Non, évidemment. Il fallait que d'entre tous, il ramène une boule de gomme meurtrière, avec autant de jugeote qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Le chien elle pouvait supporter, mais ce monstre...jamais ! Malgré le pardon et l'innocence, malgré les bonnes intentions, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus le même. Peut-être aurait-il fallu lui effacer sa mémoire à elle aussi ? Ainsi l'aurait-elle prit pour un pupille, un garde du corps ou un monstre imaginaire de son enfance.

Incapable de supporter la bêtise de son père plus que la présence de Boo, Videl s'était envolée vers une destination inconnue. Étrangement, cela ne l'étonnait pas d'avoir atterri au Mont Paozu.

Ses heures passées à apprendre à voler avaient été les plus agréables de sa vie. Le cadre idyllique, le calme, l'anonymat. Plus que cela, c'était Gohan qui l'apaisait. Il était si différent des citadins, si différent de son père et de ses camarades. C'était une personne aussi timide que honnête, aussi fort que humble. Encré dans un réel qui se cachait derrière ses prunelles noires débordantes de vie. Il l'avait étonné. Au fil des semaines et des mois, elle avait appris à réellement apprécier quelqu'un. Il avait donné la douceur qui manquait à sa vie.

En cet instant, elle voulait retrouver ces moments de calmes et de paix. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle se sentait de trop. Elle n'avait pas sa place parmi ces gens d'exceptions.

Son père ne valait rien face à Son Gokû. Le véritable _héros_ de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Encore une autre raison de ne pas rentrer : le mensonge. Aveuglée par les beaux discours de son père, elle ne valait pas plus que le simple citoyen qui croyait tout ce qui se racontait à la télévision. C'était vexant et décevant.

Mais quand les doutes se sont installés, quand les crimes se sont confirmés, elle avait du ravaler son amertume, le temps seulement pour la paix de revenir.

Cette amertume lui revint à la vitesse de l'éclair quand la petite famille qu'elle espionnait s'agita un peu. Le père frotta affectueusement la tignasse de son fils et se leva, décidé. Le temps d'un sourire malicieux à sa femme il disparu en un claquement de doigt.

« Yoh. »

Videl sursauta de terreur. Il était assit sur le siège passager, apparu comme par magie (évidement cela n'en était pas).

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour dîner ? »

C'était surréaliste.

« Je-j'allais partir. Je-C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurai pas du...je devrai pas...

\- Ah ! Il a enfin fini ses devoirs. Je me demandais quand il allait descendre. » Dit-il en ignorant ses bafouillements.

L'attention de Videl retourna à la scène familiale. Gohan venait d'apparaître, les lunettes sur le front. Aussitôt, il se mit à table et dévora ce que lui présentait sa mère, dont les yeux ne tarissaient toujours pas de tendresse.

« Au moins il a de l'appétit. C'est déjà ça... »

Elle fut interloquée par tant de mélancolie. C'est la première fois qu'elle expérimentait un tel sentiment chez cet homme à l'assurance inégalable. Et à y regarder de plus près, le tableau si parfait de cette famille montrait ses défauts. Videl oublia ses propres soucis, à la vue de ceux des autres.

Gokû s'appuya sur ses poings, extrêmement attentif à ce qui se passait chez lui.

« C'est comme ça tous les soirs. Dit-il.

\- Gohan est fâché contre vous ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse.

\- J'ai manqué sept années importantes de sa vie. Il m'évite comme il peut.

\- Pourtant, on ne peut pas faire grand chose concernant la mort...enfin je crois. »

Le sourire désolé qu'il esquissa lui donna tord.

« C'était une bonne idée à l'époque. Il paraît que je suis un aimant à problème. L'apparition de Babidi le jour même de ma visite en est la preuve. Et maintenant que je suis là vivant, rattraper le temps perdu me semble difficile. Qui sait ce que demain nous réserve ? »

Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Alors, il combla de lui-même :

« Évidemment ce n'est pas facile, soupira-t-il. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Chichi a su s'habituer, nous avons pu nous habituer. On se retrouve comme si rien n'avait changé en sept ans.

\- Ça doit être bizarre de se retrouver avec deux fils sur les bras au lieu d'un.

\- Ahah. C'est vrai. Goten est aussi espiègle que moi quand j'avais son âge. Et Gohan...est devenu fort, brave. Il n'a plus rien du petit garçon timide qui se cachait les jambes de son père. Il est...le fils que sa mère voulait et plus encore. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais cessé de parler de vous, de dire combien il vous aime. Il vous admire.

\- A la différence que j'étais mort. »

Cela lui faisait de la peine. D'un côté, elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Gohan, mais voir son père ainsi affligé lui donnait un pincement au cœur.

« Il me déteste.

\- Mais non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il ne vous déteste pas, il...

\- Te souviens-tu de Cell ? En dehors de ce que les gens veulent faire croire au monde, sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- ...Pas vraiment. Mais, je sais que c'était vous, que le garçon, le « vendeur » était Gohan.

\- Je l'ai envoyé à l'abattoir. »

La pluie semblait redoubler de force, un fracas bruyant contre les parois du véhicule, soudainement oppressante.

« Il n'est pas comme moi, il n'aime pas se battre. Pratiquement toutes les personnes qui sont entrées dans ma vie jusqu'à présent ont ce goût pour le combat, pour l'aventure. J'aime me surpasser comme j'aime voir les autres surpasser leurs limites. J'ai aveuglément pensé que mon fils en ferait de même, son potentiel, tous l'ont vu. Lui aussi. Et pourtant cela ne lui plaît pas, parce que pour le découvrir, il a du souffrir. Depuis tout petit pourtant. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Mais, nous n'avions pas le choix à l'époque. Sans lui, nous serions mort...définitivement je veux dire. »

Ses paroles confuses peinaient à mettre un mot sur ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux.

« Mais les choses auraient pu se passer différemment, auraient pu mieux se passer si je n'avais pas été aussi...arrogant ? Je crois bien que c'est le seul trait de caractère en lui qui me ressemble. Cell, Boo. Nous avons commit les mêmes erreurs, complètement enivrés par nos pouvoirs. Il m'en veut autant qu'il se sent mal à ce propos. »

Son sourire mélancolique ne le quittait pas.

« On peut tricher avec la mort, mais on ne peut pas tricher avec le temps. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière...Enfin SI, mais Bulma n'a pas...non ? Je sais plus. Bref ! On ne peut pas revenir sans conséquences et sacrifices. »

Attendez. Quoi ?

« Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est vivre avec ma culpabilité et le jugement de mon fils. Ce sera long et difficile, mais nous vivrons avec. »

Peut-être que les intentions de Gokû se furent jamais de l'éclairer sur sa propre situation, mais ce fut le cas. Videl se devait de revoir son jugement, revoir les raisons de son père, comprendre la situation.

Il s'étira et se redressa dans son siège. La mélancolie s'en était allée et il soupira de soulagement.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait du bien ! Désolé si je t'ai ennuyé, mais je savais pas quoi faire et j'avais peur que Chichi ne comprenne pas.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas ennuyé du tout, je...Au contraire. Merci à vous.

\- Merci ? Ah ! Il faut que j'y aille. A plus ! »

Il s'éclipsa aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Videl s'était habituée à bien des choses, mais toujours pas à ça.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Elle sursauta de nouveau de peur. Décidément ! Et que ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un Gohan à sa portière. Même complètement trempé, la pluie n'avait aucun effet sur les piques qui lui servaient de cheveux. Sauf peut-être cette mèche, qui donnait des airs de _badboy_ au plus gentil des garçons. Elle le fit monter par le côté passager.

« Salut. Fit-elle doucement.

\- Hey...

\- Depuis combien de temps tu savais que j'étais là ?

\- Bien avant que tu atterrisses. Rougit-il. Je ressens...J'ai senti ton énergie qui se dirigeait par ici. »

Aucun des deux n'était à l'aise. Le silence se mua en gêne, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus c'était au Palais de Dende. Le danger, l'inquiétude, le soulagement, elle avait déversé ses émotions sur lui à l'instant ou était-il revenu de l'autre monde. Il faut dire qu'on ne meurt pas, ne ressuscite pas tous les jours comme s'il s'agissait de prendre le bus.

« La pluie n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer. » Dit-il.

Dans ses yeux, il y avait la fatigue, mais aussi cette même mélancolie.

« J'ai discuté un peu avec ton père...

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Je pensais...tu sens mon énergie alors celle de ton père...

\- Nous vivons ici depuis toujours, toute la région est imprégnée de notre présence et surtout la sienne. Alors quand il y a un changement... »

En se concentrant un peu, il est vrai que Videl percevait l'énergie de la famille un peu partout tout autour d'eux. La vie grouillait certes dans la montagne, mais c'était clairement celles des Son qui émanait le plus. Et en cet instant, l'aérocraft entier dégageait l'énergie de Gohan, venant remplacer petit à petit celle de son père, une énergie moins brute et plus apaisante.

« Est-ce que tu as discuté avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- ...Je...je ne suis pas prêt à "l'affronter". »

\- Aucun de vous deux ne l'est apparemment, soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit précisément ? Demanda-il précipitamment.

\- Pour des héros vous agissez comme des lâches. »

Ça, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

« ...Mais je suis mal placée pour faire la leçon. Figure-toi que moi aussi j'évite mon père.

\- Ah ?

\- Imagine qu'on impose chez toi la présence de ton meurtrier, ou du moins la source d'un bon nombre de catastrophe. L'accepterais-tu aussi facilement ?

\- ...Tu sais c'est un peu mon quotidien...ahahah... » fit-il gêné.

C'est un regard plein de curiosité qui le fit passer à la casserole. Pendant une heure entière qui lui détailla sa vie, celle de ses amis et de sa famille.

Il dut revenir plusieurs fois sur certains détails, car ils étaient différents de l'Histoire officielle. Il ne put raconter en détail la genèse de Piccolo, mais savoir qu'un Prince ancien mercenaire et génocidaire siégeait à la plus grosse entreprise de la terre à la fois par intérêt et par amour (à ne jamais lui répéter!) donna des frissons d'effroi à Videl. Ses jugements, ses préjugés furent secoués tel un prunier, réduis à rien.

A la définition d'exceptionnel, se trouvait maintenant une image de cette bande d'amis et de compagnons.

La pluie avait cessé depuis quelques minutes déjà et la lune se frayait un chemin derrière les nuages.

« Attends, tu commences à me perdre là, fit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau sur son siège une jambe pliée sous les fesses.

\- Seulement maintenant ? Ricana-t-il. Que je te raconte mon escale spatiale à seulement six ans ne te choque pas plus que ça.

\- J'ai surtout beaucoup de difficultés à assimiler le fait que tu ne sois...pas entièrement humain.

\- Pourtant, tu sais que je suis différent.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est juste que... »

Et pour la première fois, elle hésita. Les mots restaient collés à sa langue, à un tel point qu'elle en rit. Un rire qui n'avait rien à voir pourtant avec les origines de son ami (ou peut-être un peu). Prise de témérité, elle se lança toujours prise de ce rire incrédule sur le ridicule de la situation.

« On m'a toujours fait croire que jamais je pourrais sortir avec un homme et qu'au mieux je finirais ma vie avec un thérianthrope, tout ça à cause de mon caractère de cochon. J'étais persuadée que j'allais gagner ce pari dès que j'ai commencé à réellement te fréquenter. Parce que de tous les garçons que j'ai pu connaître, tu es sans doute celui avec le plus d'humanité. Et d'un seul coup tu me dis que... »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait peut-être se taire.

« Je-je suis désolée. Je... rougit-elle.

\- P-pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Balbutia-t-il alors qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- Et-et bien j'ai assumé après tout ce qui nous est arrivé que...Que nous...Que peut-être... étions devenus...Enfin tu vois... Je t'ai mis dans l'embarras alors qu'on a jamais décidé...

\- Non. Non c'est pas...j'avais pas c-Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu me voyais ainsi, humain je veux dire. Après tout...je ne le suis pas... »

Le cœur de Videl rata un battement. Des deux, lequel était le plus naïf ? Que savait-il vraiment de ce qu'elle essayait de dire ? Se rendait-elle compte au moins de ses paroles ?

Et sans réellement qu'elle ne sache comment, il y eut une étrange sensation, comme deux courants d'airs rentrant en contact. Leur aura, leur ki s'étaient tout deux agités, rapprochés, frôlés. C'était une caresse distraite qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à cerner à cause de son manque d'expérience, mais le regard de Gohan montrait qu'il était tout aussi troublé et perdu. Sa pomme d'Adam roula sur son cou.

« Et quand est-il de ton pari ? »

Ce fut à son tour de déglutir avec difficulté, prise d'une peur de l'inconnu. Il dut le ressentir car au même moment, sa main vint chercher la sienne.

Tout le monde parle d'un choc électrique, mais il n'en était rien. C'était une sensation unique qu'eux seuls pourraient comprendre, une sensation d'apaisement agréable, une harmonie parfaite qui vint à bout de leur peur. Mais vint aussi apaiser les angoisses, les chagrins et la rancœur actuelle. C'était un baume au cœur puissant.

« Je crois bien que je l'ai perdu. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, main dans la main.

La nuit devint claire alors que la pluie et les tourments s'éloignent.

* * *

 _04/08/2017_

 **V** oilà ! Cet OS est plus long que je ne le pensais, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. J'aurai aimé faire une fin plus approfondit, plus émotionnelle, mais j'avais peur de tomber dans le cliché des âmes sœurs.

ça m'a toujours fait buguer que tout redevienne à la normal, comme ça. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. La terre à quand même explosé ! ...bon, moins de 24h, mais quand même. Sans compter cette manie de pardonner les adversaires pour leurs tords et erreurs. Alors je sais, techniquement ce n'est pas _**ce**_ Boo qui les à tous tué, mais il en est tout de même à l'origine et tient une responsabilité (je vous laisse imaginer ce que c'est maintenant avec l'attitude de Gokû dans _Dragon Ball Super_ ).

Note useless à part : _Especially me_ de Low passe plutôt bien avec cet OS.

En espérant que cela vous a plu !

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
